Talk:McKinley Speedway
Clues? Howcome the clues have been deleted? Before, when I visited this page, there signs/clues list was FILLED with clues. Now there are only five. lulz. Just curious. Wiiboy4ever 23:16, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : Strange. Weren't there only six to begin with? Ggjk 05:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Um.... I dunno. I coulda sworn there were like 15 of them. Maybe someone did a cleanup? ::: o-o Wiiboy4ever 02:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : : :::: You might be mistaking McKinley Speedway for Flight 180; that has about 15 clues. Besides, I didn't catch that many in the film. Ggjk 04:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: I doubt it, but I suppose it's possible. Wiiboy4ever 05:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yea very strange Nadia was a casualty, not survivor I know she left whit the others, but she was still killed during the disaster, and she killed outside the Speedway doesn't mean she is a survivor. In addition, Nadia's was listed as a casualty at the memorial. So, she was a casualty, not survivor.Sroczynski 15:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Um, no? Nadia's a casulty AND a survivor. Doesn't matter if she was killed during the disaster. If someone intervened you from being killed exactly the way in the premonition, then you're a survivor. That makes Nadia both. :P .....okay, maybe I came across as a little too blunt. I know, your site staff, and all, and I know I'm probably wrong, but just sayin'. Wiiboy4ever 23:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll list her as both. That should make EVERYONE happy. Ggjk 00:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) * List her as both? It looks a little bit strange for me...but you are an admin, and admins are always right. So, if you decide to list her as both, then I support you.Sroczynski 07:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) *Site staff? I'm not actually.Sroczynski 23:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) *'o.o Oops. My bad. Wiiboy4ever 00:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ' *Idiot! You can't list her as both! She just a survivor, that's it. Listing her as both is very confusing!OJOLara 08:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ** Survivor? Why she was a survivor? Although she got out from the Speedway, but she was still killed in the disaster. Some people even think that she was killed before Cynthia, just like the order from the premonition. There's no point that support her being a survivor, and she was also counted as a casualty at the memorial. I don't like the idea that list her as both too, but just like what Ggjk said, this is the only way to make everyone happy.Sroczynski 08:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: I left a detailed explination in the trivia section explaining why she is both. If I leave her as a survivor, Team A will complain. If I leave her as a victim, Team B will complain. It doesn't really matter what anyone does; someone will complain. So the only logical answer is to list her as both. Ggjk 13:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Okay, Now i see your point. But, Who is Team A and Who is Team B?OJOLara 13:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: No One care about Team A or Team B, Sister!OJOLanet 13:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Shut up OJOLanet. Why do you always follow me on every wiki I go on!Leave me the hell alone. Just because i'm your sister doesn't mean you have to torture me!OJOLara 13:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: ...Um...please don't change the subject. O__o Ggjk 13:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ** Stop arguing about the teams. I've experienced this situation many many times, and the best way to solve the problem is to vote. For me, I agree to change Nadia from survivors to casualties. In addition, if you want to vote disagree, then just use the disagree template. Sroczynski 14:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC)